Nancy's Nightmare
by CSISaraSidle72
Summary: Nancy is too little to understand what's happening.  How will she deal with it, and what will be done?  My own re-write, based on both ANOES films, but mainly centered around the remake.
1. In The Beginning

Author's Note: I grew up watching the original "A Nightmare on Elm Street" films, which I loved the story behind it and the movies themselves. When the remake came out, it became all the more interesting because they actually took what I already knew but was never shown, onto the screen. But now I want to put my own twist on it, beginning at Badham Preschool and going through the years, only it'll be a little bit different than the movie. This story is how I've thought of the story happening and how many victims that Freddy might've had. It merges the two, the remake and Wes Cravens ANOES, and I hope that everyone enjoys.

* * *

><p><em>1995—Badham Preschool<em>

_Little Nancy Holbrook sat, alone at a table, admiring her latest work. It was a drawing, and while it wasn't professional, the five-year-old thought that she'd done extremely well with it. She smiled proudly as she folded it up, being careful not to rip or tear at the delicate paper, then placed it in her backpack. Then, standing up, she went to the window. Looking outside, she felt jealous. All the other kids were out there, giggling, laughing and having a good time, while she was inside. She wasn't in trouble—far from it, actually, but she never got a long well with the other kids, so she mostly spent a lot of her time, alone._

_Sitting back down in her chair, she got out another piece of paper and began drawing when she heard the door open. She looked over, seeing Mr. Fred Krueger, the school's gardener, standing in the doorway. He smiled sweetly at her._

"_Hello my little Nancy," he said, coming into the room and sitting down beside her in a child's size chair. She giggled as he tried not to break it. "What're you doing in here, all alone?"_

_Nancy began to draw, not looking up. "Oh, I don't like playing outside. I-I don't like getting my dresses dirty," she lied._

_Fred, ever-so-softly lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him. She was caught...he'd known she lied. She was not supposed to lie, but she didn't know what else to do._

_He smiled at her, not saying a bad word about her lying. "I'll tell you what...I'll keep your secret if you can keep one for me. Are you good at keeping secrets?"_

_Nancy looked up at him, smiling softly as she nodded. She didn't have many secrets to keep, but the ones she'd been told, she had kept._

_Standing up, Fred reached down for little Nancy's hand. She stood up, taking his hand as they walked out of the classroom, together._

* * *

><p><em>Outside, on the playground, Quentin was getting bored. He was tired of playing hide-n-seek with the other kids, so he kept looking around, waiting for the one person who could make the game more fun.<em>

"_C'mon Quentin," called Jesse, who was over by the swings. "We gotta finish this game, and quick."_

"_Where's Nancy?" Quentin asked, running over to Jesse. Soon, Dean and Kris got bored, and came running over, as well._

"_She never comes outside to play," Jesse said, rolling his eyes. "She's such a dinglebrain."_

_Quentin got mad and pushed Jesse to the ground. He fell in a mud puddle, getting his new outfit all dirty. "That's not nice!"_

"_But you know it's true," replied Dean. "She never wants to play with any of us. She just wants to draw."_

_Kris kind of knew why. She heard her mommy talking about Nancy's mommy and daddy getting a divorce, and that's why she was sad and wanted to be alone all the time. "Just don't be mean to her," Kris said, feeling a need to stick up for Nancy. She didn't know what she would do if their places were switched. "And don't say any bad things about her, or call her anything bad. That's very rude."_

_Jesse got up, angry but embarrassed, about to speak his mind when their teacher, Mrs. Hildebrand began ringing the bell. It was time to go back inside. All the different classes lined up and went in, but when they got to their class, nobody saw Nancy. Once they were seated, their teacher stood at the front, asking the small group, "has anyone seen Nancy?"_

_Kris raised her hand and when Mrs. Hildebrand nodded, she said, "she wasn't outside with us. She was supposed to be in here."_

_Quentin looked at the seat beside of him, which was Nancy's, and saw all of her drawings still out. She wouldn't have left them like that. He raised his hand and motioned the teacher over, showing her. He may have been too young, but he knew that something was wrong—seriously wrong._

* * *

><p><em>Nancy had known that Mr. Krueger lived at the school—everybody did, but she'd never seen where he lived, and she thought it was cool. Dingy, but certainly cool.<em>

"_Would you like to see what I call 'the special cave'?" he asked her. Something about the tone of his voice changed, and Nancy got worried, but she knew he'd never hurt her, so she nodded enthusiastically. He took her hand, led her to where a secret door was hidden behind an old cork board, and led her inside. He shut the door._

_As Nancy looked around, she became increasingly worried. There was a couple of mattress' set up on the concrete floor in one area of the room, and a table with different knives on it in another. She gulped, wondering what she'd gotten herself into._

"_Now remember, my little Nancy," he said in a deep, gruff voice that sent chills down the little girls spine. "You promised not to tell."_

_Nancy felt tears come to her eyes, but held them back as he led her to the bed. She sat down as he went to the table with knives on it. He brought one back that looked bigger than any that she'd ever seen. He ran it along the length of her small body, then cut through her prettiest white dress, cutting the skin on her chest. She let out a cry as blood began pouring. He laid the knife down, then unbuttoned the back of her dress._

"_Now be a good little girl, and take off all your clothes."_

_Nancy sniffled, knowing he cut her to show her that he was in charge. She didn't want to know what he was going to do, but she did as she was told. Soon she had nothing on, not even her shoes, as he made her lay back on the bed, unclothing himself in the process. She knew whatever he was up to was going to be bad, so she allowed her mind to wander off as more pain seared through her tiny body._

* * *

><p><em>Mrs. Hildebrand had started a search. The cops were called, as well as parents. All the parents stayed with their children except for Dr. Gwen Holbrook and Lieutenant Donald Holbrook—Nancy's parents. Since it was their child that was missing, Donald wasn't allowed in the search, so he stood with his ex-wife, tolerating her rantings.<em>

"_She couldn't have gotten far, right?" Gwen said in a shaky voice. Their divorce hadn't been amicable, but Don found himself reaching over and draping an arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her and calm her down._

"_I don't think so," Don said, trying to convince himself as much as her. "I mean, it's a small school. She might just be hiding. She's been doing a lot of that lately."_

_An hour passed, and still no sign of Nancy. They searched everywhere, except the basement, where there was storage and where the school gardener lived. No kid was allowed down there, but sometimes they would sneak just to say they did. Soon, the local police of Springwood were down there. Nancy's parents weren't supposed to follow, but they did without the rest knowing._

_One cop, a rookie, heard whimpering. "I think we've found her!" he called out, going over to a corner where boxes were standing. Behind them, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Jesus Christ," he muttered, turning away, taking a deep breath and then turning back. He bent down to the small form. "Sweetie, it's okay now...you're safe." He motioned for the other cops to come over, which they did, and all of them let out a gasp at the sight they saw before them._

_There was Nancy, huddled in a corner, crying. She was wearing a tattered dress that was covered in blood, as was she. Along the length of her arms and legs they saw bruises and cuts, and the little girl was shaking fiercely as she yelled, "go away! Don't touch me!"_

_Her parents came running over at that point, having been held back. Her mother quickly scooped her up and held her tightly. "Oh my baby, what happened?"_

_Nancy just cried._

_Don looked at his daughter, trying to control his rage. "What happened princess? Can you tell me?"_

_Nancy shook her head. "I can't. I'll die."_

_The two parents exchanged looks as the rookie cop held something up for them both to see. It was Nancy's underwear. They were tattered, and blood was smeared all over them._

* * *

><p>So, this is my first ANOES fic. That chapter was hard to write for the obvious reasons, but it was a chapter that needed to be done. So please review and let me know if you like it and if I should continue.<p> 


	2. Nancy's Condition

Author's Note: Wow! I love the one review that I got so far, so much, that I decided to update as soon as possible.

And ForeverNocturnal, I wasn't too wild about the remake, either, but after I delved into it more, I saw that some of what they did in the remake was what Wes Craven would've (maybe) done in the original, had it not been for that whole McMartin School trial that had been going on at the time. Plus, and I'm not sure why, but I never sat down to watch the remake until this morning when I couldn't sleep (and yes, scary movies help me sleep), and I was actually captivated by Rooney Mara in her role as Nancy. Of course, they made it totally different with her last name and her mother and all, but that's why, in a way, I'm combining them both to make my own story out of it.

Also, I noticed that I got the date wrong and will try and change it later, but I have bad eyes and couldn't see on my TV until I got really close on it. The date on the school picture said 1994-1995, so I'm sticking with that time frame, and my part of the story starts in 1995.

So anyways, here's the second chapter!

* * *

><p><em>None of the kids in Nancy's class knew what was going on. Mrs. Hildebrand came back in, only saying that Nancy was found. That made everybody worry...even Jesse, who didn't really like Nancy all that much.<em>

_After the rest of the kids went back to drawing, Quentin finally stood up and went to his teacher's desk. "Mrs. H...you can tell me the truth, you know. You always tell us not to lie. I-Is Nancy okay?"_

_Mrs. Hildebrand knew that Quentin was Nancy's best—actually, only—friend, so she felt there was no need to really lie to him...he'd find out something soon enough. His dad would see to that. "Nancy is hurt, Quentin. I won't tell you what happened, but I won't lie to you...she is hurt, but I believe that she'll be fine soon."_

_Quentin felt like his stomach would explode. What could've happened to Nancy, here? Then he remembered—Fred. "Did Mr. Krueger do it?"_

_Mrs. Hildebrand's eyes went wide in shock, because of where Nancy was found, everyone who'd been there suspected the same thing. The rest of the parents were actually out, looking for him at that very moment, which was the only reason the kids were still at the school. "Why would you ask that?"_

_Quentin got very nervous...Nancy warned him not to tell, but he felt he was in too deep now, to lie. His teacher didn't lie to him, so he felt he needed to return the favor. "B-because he always looks at her, and not like he should. Nancy told me that—" But Quentin stopped and turned around. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were all looking at him and Mrs. Hildebrand._

_Mrs. Hildebrand stood up, looking at the class. "Go back to work, children." Then she took Quentin by the hand and led him outside._

_Once they were where nobody could hear, Mrs. Hildebrand sat down and looked at Quentin. "Okay Quent...what did Nancy tell you?"_

_Quentin looked around, just to make sure that nobody was there, then he sighed, looking back at his teacher. "Nancy told me that during recess one day, when she was in the classroom drawing, Mr. Krueger came in..."_

_Mrs. Hildebrand saw that Quentin was about to cry, so she gave him a moment, then rubbed his shoulder affectionately. "Go on," she whispered._

_Quentin sniffled, holding back his tears. Even though he wasn't supposed to tell...he'd promised. "Mr. Krueger came in, and sat with Nancy. They talked. Then, she had to go to the restroom, so he went with her." He took a deep breath, trying to be brave...for Nancy. Mrs. Hildebrand needed to know. "She said she went into the stall, but he wouldn't let her lock it. He came in there, and when she was done..."_

_At this point, Quentin did start crying. Mrs. Hildebrand reached for a tissue that she kept snugged under the strap of her watch, handing it to him. He blew his nose, and Mrs. Hildebrand waited for him to calm down...but time was precious, so she asked what she was beginning to suspect, anyways. "Did Mr. Krueger...did he _touch _Nancy?"_

_Quentin nodded. "He touched her where she goes to the potty. He also told her that he'd do more than that, one day."_

_Mrs. Hildebrand smiled sympathetically at Quentin, giving him a hug. "Thank you. You're such a brave boy."_

"_Just...please don't tell Nancy I told," he pleaded. "I don't want her to get mad at me."_

_Mrs. Hildebrand nodded. "I won't tell Nancy. Now, let's go back to class."_

_They went in, but when Mrs. Hildebrand could get some time, she got an aide to come in and went down to the office. She had to inform the cops of what Quentin had just now told her, which was frightening, especially after what had happened today._

* * *

><p><em>At the hospital, Don and Gwen stood outside their daughter's room. They'd had to sedate her to even get near her, and were doing a full exam, including a rape kid. Don paced as Gwen just stood near the door, waiting for it to open.<em>

_After some time, it finally did, and a doctor, in his mid-thirties, walked out. He shook the anxious parents' hands. "I'm Dr. Kenzy, and I'll be taking care of Nancy while she's here."_

"_What happened Dr?" Don asked, not wanting to beat around the bush. "What happened to Nancy?"_

_He took them to a quiet room, where they were alone, and sat down with them. "As I suspected, she was raped. Brutally, too. It seemed that he used his penis and..." the doctor trailed off, and both parents knew it must've been bad if the doctor couldn't even get through it. But soon he took a deep breath and went on. "Um...it seems he also may have used a knife, or something quite like it."_

"_Oh God!" Gwen cried. Her hand went up to her mouth as she began to sob. Don moved over to his ex-wife, taking her in his arms as he nodded for the doctor to go on._

"_Um...she'll be in pain, but we've stitched it up. She'll have to be careful for the next two weeks. And with the amount of damage that was done, it's likely that she'll never be able to have children of her own." Dr. Kenzy shuffled through the chart as he found some papers and began to read from them. "She had multiple deep cuts; three to her chest, which required about twenty-five stitches a piece. Many to her arms and legs, as well as a few to her face. The total amount of stitches required were one hundred-thirty seven." Gwen cried louder at that, while Don, trying to be strong, couldn't help himself, and let out a sob._

_After he calmed down, Don looked at the doctor. "How bad will the scarring be?" He knew, at a time like this, it shouldn't matter, but it would to Nancy. She saw herself as ugly, even though she wasn't. He didn't know what would become of her, now._

_The doctor took a moment, shaking his head, before looking back up. "I won't lie to you. Unless the scarring subsides, which I doubt it will...you're daughter will be permanently disfigured."_

_It took a moment for the parents to process but, once it did, they set aside their turmoil for now. They hugged, and promised one-another that they would come together—for Nancy's sake._

* * *

><p><em>Two days had passed, and Nancy still refused to speak. Everyone knew it was Krueger who'd done this to her, but they couldn't find him and Nancy refused to say anything—anything at all.<em>

_Gwen was in her hospital room, packing her suitcase. She was set to go home later that day. Gwen had instructions on how to clean her wounds, as well as her medications, including one for pain. They were also putting her on an anti-depressant and a sedative. Anytime a man, besides her father, came within two feet of her, she freaked out, so all the medications were needed. The last thing she needed was to rip her stitches out._

_Gwen wondered how in the world things could ever get back to seemingly normal. If only she could turn back the clock...but she couldn't. If only she could make Nancy forget..._

_A whimper came from across the room. Gwen rushed over, seeing that Nancy had been crying, but was now holding her face. One of her cuts was on her cheek, and Gwen just knew that the tear had stung it. "It's okay baby, ssh..." she whispered soothingly as she got out some ointment and applied it. Soon, Nancy relaxed enough to lay back down and Gwen went back to packing her things._

_While she had a lot of gifts and cards, as well as visitors, Nancy never saw them. Quentin begged to come in, but in Nancy's current state, that wasn't going to happen. As she finished packing and called for Donald to come get them, she wondered back to her previous thought: If, and only _if_, she could make Nancy forget, than maybe things could get back to normal. Only the scars would show, but they could make up something about that. The more Gwen thought about it, the more it seemed to work. They could do it, her and Don...maybe live together, get Nancy used to that, and soon, she could forget everything that Krueger had done to her._

_Gwen smiled, knowing it could work...all they had to do was try._

_But first, they had to get rid of Krueger, once and for all!_


	3. What Has To Be Done

Well, ForeverNocturnal, it seems as of right now, you're my only fan, LOL. And yes, Donald is from the original Nightmare series. I had to put him in because I love John Saxon, LOL (however, I decided to just give them all the "Holbrook" name instead of "Thompson").

Also, this story line has come to me for a while, even before I first watched the remake. It's kind of weird, actually, but I like where it's going. I literally started writing it right before I posted it, and with Nancy being the main character, it seems only fitting that she'd be the one (and maybe only) that's most tormented by Freddy. And I'm very glad that you're enjoying it, because I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Well, except for a few things, that is, but they do need to be done to have the story actually make sense with where I'm wanting to go with it.

So without further ado, chapter 3!

* * *

><p><em>Gwen shot out of bed, wondering what had woken her up. Then she heard it again—a blood curdling scream, coming from Nancy's bedroom. She jumped out of bed as fast as she could, arriving to the door only to see Nancy, tossing and turning fiercely, hitting her arms on the nightstand. Gwen rushed over, quickly scooping her up and hugging her tightly. "Nancy, it's momma. Wake up, baby, please? You're okay...I promise." she pleaded as tears rolled down her face, but the little girl wouldn't stop. She finally had to do what she didn't want to do. "Don!" she yelled.<em>

_Donald, who was asleep on the couch, heard the yell and was upstairs before his mind could even process what was going on. When he got to Nancy's room, where all the commotion was, he was furious. He ran over to Nancy's dresser, getting a syringe and filling it with fluid from a vial. He walked over to Nancy, shaking his head. He hated doing this, but it had to be done. He held her head still and stuck the syringe in her neck. Her yelling got louder for a moment, but soon the screaming tapered off until their was nothing...only the even breathing of Nancy as she was forced into a drug induced sleep, and the erratic breathing of her parents as they tried to grasp the situation at hand. They knew they couldn't handle it...they were trying, but they couldn't._

_Two weeks...it had been two weeks since Nancy had come home. Her stitches were gone, but ever since that terrible day, any time she slept, she would have terrible fits in her sleep. She wouldn't wake up, but the fits were becoming uncontrollable. It was as if she was forced to put herself through more hell than she'd already endured by hurting herself while she slept._

_Or, it was _him!

_Gwen just knew that it was Freddy torturing her like this, but she had to at least control herself. She laid Nancy back down on her bed, covering her up. She checked, but didn't see anything more than a couple of bruises, _this _time. When she stood up, that was when Donald grabbed her arm and took her downstairs. There, he confronted her._

"_You're supposed to give her the shot as soon as you can, not wait!" he yelled. "What the hell is the matter with you?"_

_Gwen was angry with him...and a little hurt, but she felt the need to lash out, as well. "Well, where are you? Down here, sound asleep?" That's when she lowered her voice so she wouldn't wake Nancy, and got into his face. "I'm sorry _Donald, _but I just can't do that to her. I know it's so she can't hurt herself, but...if you haven't noticed, we've lost our little Nancy." Then she turned away from him, beginning to cry. "And I don't know how to get her back, but sticking her with a needle every time she freaks out just...it isn't the way."_

_Donald hung his head, finally swallowing his pride as he walked over to his ex-wife, rubbing her shoulder. "I'm sorry...I know you're right. I thought me moving back in might help, but it isn't." Then, he turned her to face him. "Just tell me what to do. Anything, and I'll do it so long as it helps Nancy!"_

_That's when a dark thought came to Gwen's mind. Something that had been there since this tragedy happened, but that only her head knew of. She looked at him, standing her ground as she whispered, "_You _find him...and kill him."_

_Donald was shocked for so long that the next thing he realized was that Gwen wasn't there with him, anymore. He heard her door shut as he sat down._

_He was a cop! How could _he _just go up to somebody and kill them?_

_But that's when he remembered not how, but why..._why _he had to. For his princess...his Nancy. Because Nancy wouldn't talk, there wouldn't be a trial. Evidence was found, but Krueger's lawyer had stated that it was tainted because it was handled by the school and not the police. Krueger was a free man not long after he'd been captured, unlike his daughter, who was trapped in a world that that monster had created for her. The only way, he knew, to get her back, was to kill him._

_Anger boiled in him at the thought of Fred Krueger, out there to hurt other children just like he'd hurt his Nancy. Without thinking, his hand swiped at a table, knocking over a lamp. He heard it crash, but he didn't care. His only thoughts were of Nancy, and what he had to do to see that she got justice._

* * *

><p><em>Three nights later, Donald, along with Quentin's father, Alan Smith, hunted the town as they searched for Krueger. They checked the school...nothing. Of course he'd been fired, but allowed to stay until he found a place of his own...only since they couldn't legally prove that he was guilty. <em>

_Finally, only a short time after leaving the school, Alan spoke up. "Quentin said that Krueger sometimes goes to the old factory...his family owned it or something. Maybe we should check there."_

_That's where Donald drove to. Old and abandoned, the factory looked to be on its last legs. It was fairly small, and far from town. Donald and Alan split up, at first, but it didn't take too long to find him. Down in the basement, Donald and Alan met up as they found Krueger in a room, and not just any room...it was an old work room where pictures were pasted all over the walls. Donald shuddered as he saw them, but somehow that made killing him all the more easy._

_The pictures were mainly of Nancy, as she was when she'd been found that day, along with a couple of others that worried Donald. Cuts on her back, but they weren't from the same day. How had he not noticed?_

_Krueger, who was standing in the middle of the room, as if waiting for them, shook his head. "Come to celebrate?" Then he saw Don looking at the pictures, and smirked. "She really is a darling, Don. It didn't take much to get her to strip for me."_

_Not able to control himself, Donald lunged forward and began choking Krueger. "You sick son of a bitch!" He didn't know how much strength he'd been using, or how much time had passed. What he remembered next was Alan ripping him off of Krueger's body. _

_Krueger gasped for air. "You really shouldn't have done that, you know."_

"_Fuck you," Donald yelled. "By the time you're found, you'll be dead!"_

_Krueger had a smirk but his eyes went wide as Don and Alan began pouring gasoline on his body. Lighting a match, Donald threw it at him, watching him light on fire as both men ran from the room._

_Outside, by the car, they began to catch their breath as they watched the factory go up in flames. However, in no time, they heard sirens. "C'mon," Alan said, dragging Donald back towards the car. This time Alan drove, away from the sirens, as Donald rested in the passenger seat, wondering if what had just happened was real._

_He looked at Alan, who kept his eyes on the road. In the rear-view mirror, growing slower, he could see the factory going up in flames, lighting up the night sky. He smiled satisfactory to himself as he looked on at the road ahead of him._

Now everything will be fine_, Donald thought to himself. _And maybe, just maybe, Nancy's nightmare would finally be over.

* * *

><p>There's chapter three. More to come, of course, and I hope if more people are reading it, maybe they could just say if they liked it or not ;) Hope everyone enjoyed!<p> 


	4. Making Nancy Forget

**Author's Note:**Yay, three people like my fic (dances). Anyways, I got a note from someone saying that I should put in little hints or something about Krueger hurting the other kids, so when he came after them, it'd make sense. The title mainly explains it...Nancy's Nightmare. I wanted to do things differently, or there really wouldn't be a point to doing my own re-write. Not saying that he didn't do anything to the other kids, but I haven't explained that, yet. However, as far as the rape is concerned, Nancy was his favorite, so it seems only necessary that she would be the one that he'd torture, the most. Anyways, sorry for my ranting, but I felt I needed to explain myself, just in case.

* * *

><p><em>1995-1997<em>

_It's easy making a child forget...even a clever child such as Nancy._

_Right after Krueger's death, her nightmare's seemed to subside, but she still wasn't her old self. She wanted to live in the shadows, refusing to go back to school, refusing to eat, and, especially, refusing to look at herself in the mirror, fearing what she already knew that she looked like_

_Damaged...broken...ruined!_

_Her scars cleared, but were still very noticeable, especially the ones on her face. She insisted on staying in her room, never wanting to come out of it. That's when her child-like drawings became darker...much darker. Bloody claw marks hovering over a ruined little girl named Nancy._

_Gwen couldn't take it, any longer. She'd all but forced Don to move back in, for the time being, to see if that would help, but it hadn't. The only thing that they could do now was to turn back the clock, somehow "trick" her into thinking she was younger than she was and that, more-over, she'd never been raped._

_So everyday, Don would sit with her in a rocking chair, rocking her to sleep. He made up a story that the rape hadn't happened to her, but to an older sister, who was also named Nancy. Only the other Nancy had died. Gwen would stand outside the door, listening in, as Don would tell their daughter this. And as Don looked down into his daughter's fearful and tortured eyes, he knew she wanted to believe him, but couldn't...yet...it would just take time, so he allowed himself to be as patient as he possibly could._

_They even had a grave dug with Nancy's name on it, to make her think and know that she had had an older sister who'd died. Everyone thought they were wrong in doing this, but the Holbrook's knew they weren't. Nancy could kill herself with the memory of what happened, that day, and they weren't going to let her. They'd do _anything _to keep her alive, including making her forget it, at all costs._

_Nancy developed horrible headaches from the trauma. Daily, they began to give her tranquilizers, telling her it was aspirin. They didn't know how well it would help until one day after they gave her the pill, she'd woken up only an hour later. "Is it time for my lessons, yet?" she asked her mother, who'd quit her job to stay with her and had begun to home-school her._

_Gwen had been dumfounded, at first...after all, though they changed all the time on the clocks, it was seven o'clock, and she couldn't believe that Nancy wasn't remembering...but then saw her opening to help her daughter. "Of course, of course it is, sleepyhead. I thought you were going to sleep all day."_

_Over time, the ritual's intensified. They wouldn't tell Nancy when her birthday was, for fear of traumatizing her, more. However, with the tranquilizers, they'd begun to make her believe that after only a week had past, to her, it was months. Since she slept so often, time seemed to move by more quickly for her._

_Then, one day, in the rocking chair, Nancy said something that surprised even her father. "Did the other Nancy look just like me, dad?"_

_Don thought he'd cry right then and there, but he told himself not to get his hopes up, just yet. "Of course, she did. Exactly."_

_Her fingers twirled around a button on his shirt. "So that man in the building just killed her, but nobody else?"_

"_No...nobody else." Donald thought he would choke on his own words, but he forced down the lump that threatened to surface. "Just the First Nancy."_

"_Is that...is that why I don't look normal?" Nancy asked, her eyes wide in fear. Don forced everything aside at that moment as he took her in his arms, hugging her._

"_Of course not, sweetie. You never knew the bad man. You had an accident when you were two. A dog brutalized you...he left you scarred." Don hadn't known how easy it was to lie to her until he'd done it, but he was glad that he had._

_Nancy thought for a moment, and Don thought he'd faint with the stress of waiting while she took it all in. Finally, she nodded. "I know, daddy. I just wanted to make sure."_

_He smiled at that, hugging her more fiercely than ever before._

_Twenty-four months was all it took to make Nancy forget. As clever a child she was, a part of her wanted to forget, so in the end it hadn't been too hard. After all, they were just doing what was best for her...right?_

_Twenty-four months was all it took to make Nancy think that she'd had an older sister. That the First Nancy had been the one at the preschool that day. The First Nancy had been the one who'd been raped and brutalized and that the now Nancy had only been bitten by a dog when she was still too young to remember it._

_In twenty-four months after everything had gone wrong, things were finally starting to get back to semi-normal. They now celebrated her birthday's, again, and since time had moved so swiftly for Nancy, she knew she was seven. That day in the basement at the preschool was now a distant memory for her parents, and Nancy had no knowledge of it, at all, now. Only that it wasn't her in the basement, but her sister, who'd died that day._

_In twenty-four months Nancy's Nightmare slowly ebbed away, and her new life was just beginning._

* * *

><p>Yeah, this seems weird and very unlikely, but the idea came to me from the book <em>My Sweet Audrina. <em>Hope everyone liked it, and let me know what you think ;)

~*Missy*~


End file.
